Asgore Dreemurr (Underfell)
Summary Underfull Asgore Dreemurr is an AU version of the canon Asgore, created by MrMemeGuy for a fan-made fight. Asgore Dreemurr is the king of the Underground, the ex-husband of Toriel, and the father of Asriel. While Asgore is mentioned repeatedly throughout Frisk's journey, as early as in the Ruins by Toriel, he is not actually seen until the end of the pacifist route, where he acts as the final boss. It is implied that everyone in the underground, and Asgore himself, thinks of him being a murderous, sadistic maniac and tyrant. It isn't until they actually fight Asgore himself that Frisk learns more about his past. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, higher 'via stats amp '''Name: '''Asgore Dreemurr '''Origin: '''Underfell, MrMemeGuy Animation '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (After a certain point, Boss Monsters only age when their children do. Since Asriel died, both Asgore and Toriel have stopped aging) '''Classification: '''King of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Husband of Toriel, Father of Asriel, Adopted Father of Chara, The King Under the Mountain, Tyrant, The True Monster That Dons a Crown and a Cape '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic, Danmaku, Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification '''Attack Potency: Multiverse level (One of the absolute strongest monsters in the Underground. It should be noted that Asgore's stats are listed at 350/500 in base, which is way above Undyne the Undying's and Chara's at the very end of the genocide route in the original game), higher by increasing attack (By dropping his defense to 0, Asgore was able to increase his attack to infinity, which is the same stat as Asriel Dreemurr's attack in base) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Should be comparable to his canon counterpart), possibly Immeasurable (Fought on par with a possibly full on determined Frisk) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Is much more durable than Undyne the Undying and Chara), Unknown when increasing attack (Has a defense stat of 0 when he increases his attack to infinity) Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Extended melee range with his cleaver, possibly Multiversal with magic Intelligence: '''Presumably incredibly high. Has manipulated everyone in the Underground to his whims. He has ruled the kingdom of monsters since before they were banished Underground. '''Weaknesses: '''Seems sadistic and seems to not care for others feelings at first glance. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic -- ''Similar to Toriel, Asgore appears to have a mastery over fire, more so than his canon counterpart, using it for numerous techniques. These include raining down waves of fire, creating enormous, inescapable walls of fire, creating small eruptions of fire from the ground that have the possibility of exploding, creating large trails of fireballs which track his opponent, and creating enormous bursts of dozens upon dozens of fireballs which are immensely difficult to dodge. * ''Magic -- Asgore seems to be adept in other types of magic. He's able to create thin 'needles' to slash at the opponent, create small, red birds to attack you with, manipulate his own SOUL to attack, and being able to manipulate the battlefield to his whims. * Cleaver -- ''Asgore has shown to be extremely proficient with his cleaver, swiping it across the battlefield in an attempt to hit his opponent. The cleaver has the ability to cut through Frisk's 'battle commands' and the battlefield, where the SOUL is able to move around in, itself. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: * Bergentrückung + Asgore (Underfell) (Battle theme) Gallery Asgore 9.PNG|"This world is not kind. Nor is it fair. It is not worth saving." ASGORE 2.PNG|"Enough stalling!" Asgore 5.PNG|"Stop it." ASGORE 3.PNG|"Why will you not fight back? Why must you refuse to fight, Chara?" Asgore 6.PNG|"My poor boy Asriel. He had one last request before he died. Please... Don't kill the humans." Asgore 7.PNG|"Frisk, I promise. Even though this kingdom is unsuited for a child like you. I promise to raise you the best I can. For no harm will ever touch a hair upon your head ever again. And as for I. I will fix my mistakes from the past. I did harm to an inexcusable amount of people. I will accept full responsibility for my actions. And, also, thank you. Thank you for believing a monster like me can change." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Undertale Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tragic Characters Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Parents Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists